


Defensive Boyfriend

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [25]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Another high school au, in which Frank give Gerard's parents a piece of his mind.





	Defensive Boyfriend

When Gerard interrupted his lunch to have a talk with him, Frank’s immediate thoughts was that he was in trouble. His eyes trained low as he was guided out to the back of the bleachers, hands deep in his khaki pants pockets. Frank was wracking his brains, trying to figure out what might’ve made Gerard upset with him. Was he…not as satisfying anymore and being replaced? Fuck…he honestly didn’t want to lose that piece of ass.

“Alright…this is fine.” 

Gerard sighed softly, turning around to face Frank. His short, preppy shirt brushed against his legs as he stood there, still scared to face his love in the warm, spring afternoon. It could almost have been a romantic setting, Gerard thought as he brushed a lock of his black hair back from his face. Something straight out of an anime romance, complete with uniforms and a blossom tree blowing petals over from nearby. If only it wasn’t such terrifying news.

“Gerard, what’s going on here?” Frank looked at the other, confused. “You’re being so…hesitant and nervous. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know, Frank…just a really hard thing to say.” Gerard fiddled with his bracelet. 

“G…if you’re trying to break up with me, I understand.” Frank sighed. “I didn’t think I guy like me had much of a change with you anyways.”

“Frank, I’m not breaking up with you.” Gerard looked up to meet his eyes for the first time in days. “You’re probably gonna break up with me, though.”

“What happened, G?” Frank was legitimately worried now. Had G cheated? Did he have an STI? Oh God, did that mean Frank had an STI?

“I’m pregnant, Frank,” Gerard said shyly, hands moving to rest on his belly. 

He wasn’t showing yet, not by any means, but he was a soft person. It could almost be considered pudge, but his figure was relatively flat from any angle. Still, the way he was already seemingly protecting the tiny life inside of him assured Frank it had to be real. 

“I…well…what are we gonna do about it?” 

The way Frank immediately said ‘we’ made Gerard feel a little better about everything. So Frank was gonna have his back. He really appreciated that.

“I’m not getting rid of them…I can’t.” He also wasn’t using the word ‘it’ when he referred to a baby. “I know it’s gonna take a lot. and I don’t know how I’m gonna pull it off, but I’m giving the baby a chance.”

“Then I’m gonna be right there to help you.” Frank stepped forward so they were right in front of each other. “If this is our fate, then I’m committing to dadhood, here and now.”

“Wha…you’re serious?” Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes again, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Absolutely.” Frank put a hand over Gerard’s. “Gerard Arthur Way, from this time forward, I dedicate myself to you and our future son or daughter. If by my company, my hard work or any other assets I possess I can aid you, I shall readily do so.”

Gerard was both touched and amused by the gesture, as Frank got down on one knee in front of him. Frank moved Gerard’s hand away gently, still holding them in his as he rested his forehead against Gerard’s abdomen gently, before softly kissing his stomach through his shirt.

“This is really happening…” Gerard said breathlessly. “You…we’re…”

“-parents.” Frank smiled up at him. 

Maybe they were both making light of the situation at that moment, but they were actually happy about this. Sure, they weren’t quite done with high school, but graduation was mere months away, Gerard was an adult and Frank would be eighteen when the baby was born. There was only one more obstacle that was really worrying Gerard right now…what were his parents going to think?

***

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Frank stood behind Gerard as his boyfriend adjusted his sweater in the mirror. Gerard was five months pregnant now, and had decided the time had come to confront his parents about things. Yes, he was free to move out with his now-fiance and have his own life at this point, but Gerard had felt that he should really tell his parents what was going on. He knew his mother at least was worried about how he’d been acting lately. Gerard didn’t want to just leave with his former guardians thinking he was off dying or on drugs. 

“We have to, Frankie.” Gerard looked back at him, adjusting his skirt. “Or…well, I have to. It’s my parents. I couldn’t leave without telling them something like this.” 

“Alright.” Frank nodded. “If it’s what you want, then I’ll be right there, the whole time.”

“You’re the best, Frank.” Gerard smiled, taking his hand. “Lead the way down then.”

Gerard squeezed his hand softly as they made their way out and down the stairs. They entered the living room where Donna was embroidering something while Donald was reading the paper. Gerard gave himself one more moment of mental preparation.

“Mom? Dad?” Gerard walked into the center of the room with Frank in tow.

“What is it, dear?” Donna looked up from her work, nudging her husband gently.

“I…me and Frank have something to tell you.” Gerard looked to Frank for reassurance, Frank giving him a gentle nod.

“Go on then,” Donald nodded, really eager to get back to his reading.

“Well…Frank and I…we’re expecting a baby.” Gerard’s other hand moved to his baby bump out of habit. 

“Gerard, dear, you’re a man,” his mother pointed out gently. 

“I know, but…I really am pregnant.” Gerard pulled his sweater up, revealing the baby bump outlined by his tshirt. 

Donna gasped, dropping her sewing and Donald looked confused, but somewhat disgusted. Gerard held Frank’s hand tighter, insides pretty much quivering at this point. God, this was awful. Now he was really scared. 

“I…well…how did you decide to…why weren’t you more careful, dear?” Donna was having a hard time finding words for this.

“I’m sorry, but me and Frank were already regular, and I didn’t think…well that this was possible.” Gerard gestured to his belly. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs Way, I’m taking good care of them both,” Frank promised. “I’ve already got a job, and I’ve got an apartment with plenty of room for both of them. My mom gave me a bunch of my baby things too, so we have lots of clothes and blankets, even a stroller I think.”

“That doesn’t excuse this.” Donald stood up, paper set aside. “Gerard, we’ve put up with a lot of things you’ve done, your pride and your…questionable art, even your fashion choices, but this…do I have a son or a daughter?”

“Donald-”

“Dad, please-”

“With all due respect sir, clothing and the fact that he’s carrying a baby makes him no less your son.” Frank stepped forward, all eyes on him as he spoke firmly without giving anyone a chance to interrupt. “Your son is absolutely beautiful, one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Whether he covered himself in make or gained three hundred pounds…hell, if he decided to be a woman and call himself Grizelda, I’d love him just the same! You can accept that or lose him, but either way, we’re out.”

The members of the Way family all had the same look on their face as Frank pulled Gerard out of the room and to his car. Gerard was silent as Frank started the car up, pulling onto the road to drive off to their apartment. Gerard opened his mouth to speak a few times, but…well, he just didn’t know what to say.

“Frank…uh…” Gerard looked over when the car was parked. 

“Gerard, I’m sorry….if-if I stepped out of line…I just…fuck, I wanted to stand up for you, and-” Frank was rambling.

“Hey, hey, Frank.” Gerard reached over and took his hand, smiling back at him. “It’s okay…you were amazing.”

“Really?” Frank looked up at him. “I mean…but I was basically yelling at your parents.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Gerard assured him. “You told them the truth, what I was afraid to say. I can’t thank you enough for that. You…you’re perfect, love.”

“I…thank you.” A smile spread on Frank’s face as well. “I mean it.”

“No, thank you for being my love, and my guardian angel all this time.” 

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank softly with that. The two of them spent the day getting ready and settled into their new home, ready t bring their beautiful baby girl into the world several months later. Frank was Gerard’s guardian angel forever…even when he passed away sooner than anyone would’ve liked, Gerard always knew and felt him being there. Eventually they both did the same for their children, and their children after that. It was truly an eternal love.


End file.
